


Mal Buen Día

by ToonAndCute77



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, I'll translate later, Lenguaje Vulgar, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, hay un poco de angst pero es nada apenas si esta ahí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77
Summary: Un mismo día puede ser bueno o malo dependiendo a quien le preguntes, Mas por la noche eso puede cambiar.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mal Buen Día

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este pequeño fanfiction, increíble que el primer fanfic que escribo de lo que es actualmente mi serie favorita de animación sea un Lemon/Smut pero bueno, estoy planeando algo mejor en el futuro…  
Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo sobre dos personajes masculinos así que si creen que pueda mejorar algo o tienen alguna crítica háganmelo saber.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS:  
Este fanfiction posee contenido sexual explicito y uso de lenguaje vulgar. Si eres menor de 18 años debes parar de leer en este momento. Si continuas es porque eres mayor de edad y consientes que quieres leer dicho contenido  
Ambos personajes son mayores de edad en esta historia.  
Se sugiere altamente que antes de leer de este fanfic hayas visto ya el capitulo de la segunda temporada llamado “Primeras impresiones” ya que podría contener ligeros Spoilers de dicho capitulo.  
Y una ultima cosa por mucho tiempo creí que tanto Cavendish y Dakota eran compañeros de departamento por lo que si en este fic lo son. 
> 
> En fin sin nada mas que agregar espero les guste.

* * *

**Buen Mal Día **

La misión sería fácil, insultantemente fácil. Un viaje al año 2000 para evitar que cierto autor escribiera cierto libro, que terminaría por convertirse en una saga extremadamente larga y molesta, que igualmente terminaría en una saga de películas mil veces peor.

El _Buro Del Tiempo_ tenía como misión alterar la línea temporal siempre y cuando eso garantizara un mejor futuro… (o presente). Pero esto, se sentía frívolo; él sabía que podía hacer más… Mucho más, y aun así, entra en el pequeño apartamento arrastrando los pies, dejando salir un largo suspiro, refunfuñando. Balthazar Cavendish no podía ni con su alma, se dejó caer en el sofá. Había tenido lo que era su peor día de trabajo hasta la fecha, el más humillante y justo detrás venia la causa de que así fuera, (En parte… no realmente, pero así se sentía) con una sonrisa amplia y mirada relajada, iba entrando como si estuviera bailando… se sentía como si se estuviera burlando…

Una misión supuestamente sencilla, y en un tiempo anterior a que el autor siquiera se dedicara a escribir… el hombre pasaba de trabajo informal a trabajo informal. Lo único que había que hacer era seguirlo en secreto y evitar que se acercara a cualquier lápiz o teclado, ¿Cómo eso los llevo a meterse a ambos a un concurso de comer alitas picantes? Concurso que termino perdiendo a la primera ronda y devolviendo todo en frente de la multitud… dos horas después termina en este enorme disfraz de la mascota de una compañía farmacéutica bailando en la calle y sabrá Dios como destrozando una boda.

—Fue un gran día ¿no? — suelta Dakota dejándose caer también al lado de su compañero.

—No.

Cavendish se levanta, lo menos que quería en ese momento era hablar con Dakota. Dirige su mirada a la ventana, anochecía. Daba una segunda mirada al apartamento… pequeño, barato, iluminado por una bombilla de luz amarilla. Tenía tantas ganas de darse una ducha y simplemente irse a dormir, pero el señor Block no les había enviado el cheque aún… por ende no había gas en el lugar; toda la comida la habían estado calentando en una vieja parrilla eléctrica, y era una suerte que aún no les cortaran la luz.

No podía evitar pensar en el rumor que le llego de que los novatos, Brick y Savannah; retrasando la creación de armas químicas en una mansión, viajando al pasado en limusinas… dejo caer su cabeza ligeramente contra el cristal, suspirando frustrado.

El aire en su nuca y cuello se volvió más cálido, lo recorrió un escalofrió. Sabía exactamente porque, Dakota se había acercado… También estaba sumamente decepcionado de él… aquel hombre que tenía a sus espaldas era infinitamente más competente, inteligente y oportuno de lo que había demostrado hoy, apenas entendía porque había actuado así… ¿por qué se conformaba con tan poco y había sido tan irresponsable?

—Oh vamos no estuvo tan mal. —comentaba Vinnie. — buena comida.

“como eso podía ser buena comida”. Pensaba Cavendish nuevamente con una mala sensación en el estómago.

—Algo de baile, eso pone de buen humor a cualquiera. — añade acercándose un poco más a su compañero. —La novia se veía radiante.

—Con pastel hasta en las orejas. — señala Balthazar sarcástico.

—Era un buen pastel, oh definitivamente va ser una fecha para rememorar. —rio, rodeando a Cavendish con el brazo.

No lo soporto más. Cavendish lo empuja dejando salir un resoplo enojado, parecía más un gruñido y nuevamente se aleja de él. No había más a donde ir, el apartamento era tan pequeño que el único cuarto aparte que quedaba era el baño, e inmediatamente ahí se hizo un refugio, azotando la puerta y cerrando con seguro.

—Uy cuanto enojo. ¿está todo bien? — dijo Vinnie golpeando ligeramente la puerta.

—No, no lo está y apreciaría mucho que me dejaras en paz. — contesta, estresado sentándose en el suelo con la espalda a la puerta, dirigiendo sus manos a su cara, suspirando en ellas.

—Creo que estas un poco tenso. te caería bien un masaje. — No hubo respuesta. Se deja caer contra la puerta también sentándose en el piso, sonríe traviesamente para sí mismo— sí, un buen masaje es lo que necesitas... — Dakota suelta una risita y dice socarrón. — un masaje en las nalgas.

—¡Ugh! — se escucha detrás de la puerta irritado, Balthazar se levanta murmurando y se aleja… Dakota estaba feliz de haberle provocado una reacción y ríe en alto.

—Con mi verga. — añade alzando la voz. Era como dejar caer una bomba y solo esperaba por la explosión.

— ¡¡UGH! — y ahí estaba. —¡¿acaso no podrías ser más vulgar?! oh Por supuesto que puedes, eres Dakota…— el hombre pregunta y se contesta solo, enfadado, tratando de respirar profundo e ignorar las carcajadas de su compañero.

—¿Qué? Te dije que estaba de _buen humor_. — haciendo énfasis en aquellas palabras. Para sorpresa de nadie, Cavendish hizo otro sonido de molestia.

—Bueno, pues yo no estoy de humor para tus bromas, estoy cansado. — responde amargamente, temiendo que sus palabras fueran torcidas. Lo único que quería era dejar este día detrás.

—No lo sé, el sexo es bueno para aliviar la tensión. — Dijo Vinnie encogiéndose de hombros, un poco más en serio. 

—Pues no gracias, déjame en paz. — Contesta secamente sentándose otra vez contra la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato. pasan un par de minutos, pero ambos saben que el otro sigue sentado detrás.

Sí, era evidente que Cavendish la había pasado mal, y puede que Dakota se la hubiera pasado demasiado bien como para notarlo o más bien considerarlo hasta el momento. Gano el concurso de comer alitas, bailo junto o más bien contra él en el disfraz de la mascota de la farmacia rival, y al final lo dejaron quedarse con lo que pudo tomar de pastel. No podía recordar un día de trabajo en que se la hubiera pasado mejor y su compañero fue parte de cada momento. Pensaba que sería un buen recuerdo del cual reírse luego, que llegarían al apartamento cansados y platicarían de los acentos del día entre risas. Tal vez eso haría que su compañero se relajara y disfrutara más de su trabajo; que dejaría de tomar todo tan en serio, y tal vez, solo tal vez, pasaría… Había disfrutado tanto del día que hubiera sido un extra excelente si algo más atrevido o íntimo pasara entre ellos dos en el momento. Pero el tiempo pasaba y cada día esa idea parecía más y más lejana. Tenían unos 3 años de conocerse y de trabajar juntos, de ser amigos… si algo fuera a pasar entre ellos, ya hubiera pasado…

Pero nada paso y nada iba a pasar… no hoy, no así… Dakota suspira y toca la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento. —suavizo su voz, trato de sonar lo más sincero posible, incluso más de lo que ya lo estaba siendo. — no era mi intención ofenderte o hacerte sentir incómodo.

—¿Entonces que intenciones tenías?... — su voz salió alta y severa. — ¿sabes qué? no importa, solo déjame tranquilo por favor.

—Está bien. Si quieres hablar de eso o lo que sea… ¡solo hablar! —aclara— Aquí estoy. Lamento que hayas tenido un mal día.

El cuarto de baño ya estaba completamente oscuro, solo entraba luz por la parte de abajo de la puerta, amarilla y cálida… la oscuridad interior parecía tragársela de todos modos. ¡Qué día más atroz! No podía terminar el día así en silencio, a solas y a oscuras… simplemente lo agravaría todo. Respiro profundo, tragándose un poco de su orgullo... Salió y vio a Vinnie en frente dirigiéndole una mirada, apenas se la podía sostener, enfilándose nuevamente al sillón, dejando caer todo su cuerpo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y con las piernas abiertas… derrotado por completo, no quería imaginar lo poco decoroso que debía de verse en ese instante.

—Soy mejor que esto. — dice, tratando de que su voz no quebrara— Somos mejor que esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Dakota se sienta a su lado…

—¡Esto!, este apartamento, esta misión, la forma en la que nos comportamos hoy… —Cavendish miraba a su alrededor juntando sus manos. Parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas. — somos agentes serios ¿no? Deberíamos comportarnos como tal. — El hombre a su lado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco regañado.

—Sí, pero…

—Podemos con misiones mejores, la misión que tenemos es relativamente simple y aún así perdimos el día tonteando por ahí. — interrumpe a su amigo.

— Bueno sí, pero mira… ¿recuerdas como llegamos para acá?

—Sí nuestro sujeto nos trajo…

—Lo ves, sigue siendo un taxista, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar en un buen rato, además ¿no crees que sería demasiado sospechoso que lo único que hiciéramos fuera seguirlo todo el día? Nos estamos mesclando. — explica Dakota, tratando de sonar lo más serio y lógico que podía.

—Supongo que tienes razón— dijo Balthazar por fin cediendo un poco— es solo que podríamos estar haciendo algo más. Algo más importante.

—No lo sé hombre, esos libros son realmente lamentables. —Balthazar resopla una risita…

—Sí… pero sigo creyendo que es un desperdicio de nuestras habilidades.

—Trabajo es trabajo ¿no?… ¿tiene algo de malo que la pasemos bien mientras lo hacemos?

—Supongo que no. —suspiro, ya no quería estar enfadado. — aunque evidentemente fue más divertido para ti que para mí. 

—Lo siento… pero hay que tratar de verlo por el lado bueno. Mañana es otro día y esas cosas. — Sugiere Dakota hundiéndose más en su asiento. Mirando a su compañero.

Cavendish desvió su mirada de la de él, buscando algo positivo que decir, tenía razón dentro de lo que cabía y se estaba disculpando…

—Supongo que si tenemos éxito con estas pequeñas misiones en el futuro tendremos mejores misiones, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que reconozcan nuestro valor… para que salvemos el mundo juntos. — Pronuncia Cavendish mientras se iba convenciendo con cada palabra, sonriendo y levantándose del sillón, en un tono y pose un tanto victoriosa.

—Juntos…— murmuro Dakota gratamente sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, o bueno al menos eso supongo y quiero creer… sé que puedes ser competente cuando te lo propones. — Dakota rueda la mirada, pero al menos estaba contento de que su compañero se encontrara mejor.

—Bueno, gracias. — Dakota se levanta también y estira su cuerpo. Le dedica una mirada y le pone la mano en el hombro, queriendo asegurarse. — Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, esta vez sin alejarlo, ambos sonriendo, ambos sosteniéndose la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que Dakota lo suelta y se dirige al baño.

—¿A dónde vas? — era bastante obvio en un lugar tan pequeño, pero aún así Cavendish no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Bueno, todavía tengo _asuntos_ que atender, si me entiendes… no creo que quieras verme encargándome de eso aquí ¿o sí? —en un tono coqueto… Balthazar lo entiende rápido, un poco sonrojado. 

—Oh ya veo… has lo que tengas que hacer.

Su compañero le giña un ojo desaparece detrás de la puerta y otra vez el silencio se apodera del apartamento … era ya de noche y no había nada más que hacer… no de momento. Todavía se sentía cansado y tenso… los recuerdos del día parecían querer invadirlo otra vez; todo el proceso de pensamiento negativo aparentaba querer andar nuevamente. Balthazar quería desesperadamente ocupar su mente en otra cosa, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era… Sentía todo su rostro calentarse y tenía ganas de hundirse en sí mismo, menos mal no había nadie para ver.

Era tentador … tal vez el asalto de endorfinas que resultaría de acceder a un encuentro le ayudaría a despejar su mente… o tal vez la estaba nublando más. A esas alturas no importaba mucho, quizá Dakota no estaba verdaderamente interesado, quizá simplemente estaba bromeando y quería fastidiarlo; definitivamente eso tenía que ser, ¿cómo o por qué debería ser de otra manera? Él solo estaba jugando ¿cierto?... Dakota no estaría jamás interesado en él en ese sentido… eran completamente diferentes. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la puerta y se acercó, solo había una forma de saberlo.

Toco, tragando saliva, apretando los puños, sin saber aún que palabras usar. 

—Dakota…

—¿sí? — contesta el hombre desde el otro lado.

Cavendish era incrédulo todavía a lo que quería pedirle. Junto todo el valor que pudo.

—Tu…—dudo un poco—¿tu propuesta sigue en pie?

Ya estuvo… lo dijo, se sentía ligero, nervioso, no sabía a donde mirar y sentía su rostro y estomago más y más cálidos… cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sintió sus piernas algo torpes, a apenas si sabía que hacer consigo mismo.

Vinnie salía apagando la luz a su espalda caminando directamente hacia él, sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos, tan pronto como pudo lo abrazo estrechándolo fuerte, mirando hacia arriba.

—para ti siempre. — susurra suavemente en su oído, parado de puntillas comenzando a besarle la mejilla, bajando por el costado de mandíbula, acercándose a su boca.

Cavendish no sabía si era una buena idea, no creía que lo fuera… pero antes si quiera de que pudiera considerarlo bien y ya sentía sus labios tocando los de Vinnie, atónito y prontamente envuelto, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que beso a alguien, antes de comenzar a trabajar para el Buró … la forma en que lo besaba era suave y lenta, era gran contraste con las palabras que había sacado hace unos minutos. La discordancia lo obligo a abrir la boca, buscando ansiosamente la lengua de su amigo. Cuando Dakota la sintió no pudo evitar sonreír, orgulloso y complacido aún con sus bocas conectadas. Continuaron por unos segundos más dejando que el beso naturalmente se acelerara y profundizara.

Poco a poco sentía su cuerpo relajarse y entrar en calor, envuelto en una sensación confusa y embriagadora… Se separa un poco para tratar de recuperar algo de aire, jadeando ligeramente. Igual que su compañero. Dakota sonríe y acaricia ligeramente su rostro, mirándolo por unos segundos y presiona sus labios en él nuevamente... No quería parar, quería seguir besándolo. E incluso cuando Cavendish no creía que fuera del todo prudente, se sentía completamente atrapado, El día de hoy había sido de por si extraño...quería que si seguía así de extraño al menos terminara en una nota un poco más agradable. Así se sentía su compañero...así sabía. Como si el peor día de su vida hubiera sido un buen día. Dakota era un hombre sencillo, y había un grato y simple placer en su boca...

Poco a poco Vinnie iba intensificando la velocidad de sus movimientos, sus rostros y sus labios separándose y uniéndose, sus lenguas tocándose, Dakota dejaba correr sus manos por toda la espalda de su amigo, mientras él enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de su espeso cabello, acariciando y ligeramente rascando su nuca.

Se sentía tan propio de él, un tanto condescendiente, pero a Dakota no le importaba, sus aires de superioridad, esa actitud que tenía de que él era el jefe de ambos...lo hacían tan atractivo y lo atractivo era desafiarlo… y así lo hizo cuando sus manos bajaron más y ya no estaban precisamente en su espalda.

Cavendish no lucho contra ello... "ya se había tardado" pensó de hecho... No entendía porque los besos tiernos, las caricias delicadas, no que no fueran agradables; sino que no las esperaba. Esperaba algo más tosco, atrevido... y como si le hubiera leído la mente, Dakota aún con las manos agarrado y apretando sus glúteos, lo iba empujado a la cama. Esa pequeña cama individual que se turnaban para usar, impregnada del aroma de ambos...por primera vez compartida.

Balthazar se dejó derribar y prontamente su compañero estaba frente y enzima de él, sin desviar la mirada, fija en el azul de sus ojos mientras apresuradamente se quitaba la chaqueta y la arroja al suelo... Dakota moja sus labios antes de besarlo de nuevo. De los labios pasa a la barbilla y cuello dejando rastros de besos pequeños y húmedos bajando hasta la base de su cuello.

—Mmmmh— suelta besando nuevamente, subiendo por los lados de su cuello—Cav…

Deshace uno de los botones de su camisa, y muerde levemente, Cavendish suelta un ligero gemido y Dakota besa otra vez, tocando su piel con la lengua. Deshace un botón más.

—Sabes tan bien. — dijo apenas un par de centímetros alejado de su cuello, y un escalofrió cálido vuelve a recorrer a su amigo.

Acariciaba otra vez su cabello y metía sus dedos ligeramente en la camisa de su compañero mientras él seguía.

—Balthazar…— su voz salía deseosa y embriagadora. — te…te amo. Te amo. Te amo tanto. Te amo muchísimo— susurra entre cada beso que plantaba en su rostro, labios y cuello.

Y cada beso era pesado e intenso como lo es esa palabra. Un ligero pánico se apodero de Cavendish, esa palabra, había algo en ella que no se sentía bien, algo que lo irritaba y lo confundía…lo asustaba.

—b-basta.

—nop.

—No, en serio. ¡Basta! —casi grita y se levanta agitado. Vinnie para de inmediato y se aleja un poco.

—¿está todo bien? — apenas si se oían las palabras preocupadas de Dakota.

—No, no…no pienso seguir con esto si te vas a burlar de mi así— contesta… gimotea amargamente al hablar odiando el sonido profundamente. 

—¿de qué mierda estás hablando? — espeta Dakota confundido y un tanto herido

—Oh por favor, no te hagas el inocente, sabes lo que estás haciendo… con los “te amo”

Dakota simplemente lo ve confundido, apenas caía en cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo besaba, que lo tocaba, que tal vez su compañero solo buscaba distraerse y tal vez era demasiado pronto e inapropiado. No era la primera vez que le insinuaba y coqueteaba, por supuesto que no; pero nunca había escalado a tanto y con el tiempo corriendo, incluso cuando podía volver atrás y avanzar cuanto quisiera, cuando podía alterarlo… se había acostumbrado tanto a lo que ya eran, amigos y compañeros de misión. Aun así, tenía sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos que tradicionalmente no se expresan a la primera…

Pero no, había algo, en la forma que lo detuvo, algo más allá de que fuera demasiado pronto.

—claro, como si un hombre como tu pudiera amar alguien como yo. — Cavendish trataba de sonar sarcástico… pero se notaba por la forma en que desviaba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos que sus propias palabras le herían, que trataba de no llorar. 

Dakota trato de tomar sus manos, Cavendish se resistió en un inicio, pero dejo que pasara, aunque sus ojos seguían evitando los de su compañero.

—Cav… si quieres que no diga nada, no diré nada. Pero es cierto…—Dakota sabía que el momento se había roto, y estaba bien… no iba ni quería forzar nada. —tal vez debí decirlo de otra manera, haberte invitado a salir y esas cosas, pero así se dio— confiesa. —te conozco desde hace tiempo, y desde hace tiempo que me siento así.

—Pero tú eres un hombre jovial y relajado. Seguro piensas que soy estirado y aburrido. — mira como sus manos se juntaban… estaba a punto de soltarlas cuando sintió que su compañero las apretaba.

—Cavendish, tu eres un hombre interesante y apasionado. ¡Eres un jodido agente viajero del tiempo! eres listo y dedicado…eres… TÚ ¿Qué más podría hacer?

No responde, simplemente se queda viendo las manos de ambos respira profundo. Ambos sentados en la cama… ambos… no se imaginaba que el _ambos _un día no existiera, aunque todavía dudaba de las palabras de su amigo, de sus sentimientos y de los propios.

—Está bien si no quieres…

—No, no, aún quiero hacer esto— Interrumpe Balthazar.

—¿En serio? — mira a los ojos de su compañero mientras pregunta, algo sorprendido.

—Sí…—Suspira—tuve un día terrible, solo quiero dejarlo atrás. Si tu aún quieres. — ve a su compañero y le sonríe, quien devuelve el gesto asintiendo … se odiaba un poco por lo que estaba por decir. — solo que no creo que sea prudente involucrar sentimientos de momento…

—De acuerdo. — añade Vinnie Dakota solo quería hacerlo sentir bien, era evidente e hizo que cierta culpa se generara en Cavendish…

—Lo siento. — Cavendish replica preocupado de haber herido sus sentimientos.

—No tienes que disculparte. —dijo suavemente Dakota, acercándose a él estirando su cuello para besar su frente, mientras presionaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el de su amigo mientras nuevamente se iban recostando. — Está bien si no sabes lo que sientes. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Ambos se miraron y callaron por un momento, Cavendish acaricio el rostro de su compañero, lo guio nuevamente a sus labios, sabiendo que no se opondría, Vinnie no esperaba que pasara de nuevo, pero de todos modos… su cuerpo parecía decir lo que sus palabras no. Al menos eso le gustaba creer.

y entre cada beso Dakota continuaba diciendo.

—Algo de una noche, Amigos con beneficios, lo que sea que funcione para ti está bien para mí. — termina por explicarse, susurrándole al oído.

—preferiría no definir nada en este momento… ¿está bien? — añadía y mira a su amigo esperando no estar hiriéndolo más… parecía que no

Su compañero lo besa con la boca abierta, metiéndole la lengua, y Cavendish le daba toda la libertad de hacerlo. Fue un beso corto y al separarse la sonrisa pícara de antes le había regresado a su amigo, mientras este ponía su mano en el muslo de su compañero subiendo y bajando.

Balthazar no evita sonreírle devuelta, Ahora sus manos eran las que le recorrían la espalda. levantando ligeramente su camisa, intencionalmente y ambos lo sabían; dejando sus dedos tocar ligeramente algo de piel.

Dakota iba hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo; escuchando sus respiraciones pesadas, sintiendo como sus manos lo recorrían. Se despega y procede a intentar a quitarle la camisa por completo... Las camisas del futuro siempre fueron un tanto complicadas... Cavendish se percata y le ayuda. Por fin fuera. Sintió una ligera brisa por unos segundos en su pecho desnudo, antes de que nuevamente el calor le cubriera el torso; Dakota coloca su cabeza en él, besándolo, sintiendo el ligero picor en la nariz de sus vellos, plantando sus labios en el esternón mientras sus manos se iban bajando por sus costados extendiendo los dedos, queriendo abarcar y sentir lo más que pudiera de él.

—Mmmh me encanta como hueles. —Lo besa y toca sintiendo como bajaba y subía su pecho con cada respiración. Tocando su pecho, pezones y estomago; continúo recorriéndolo del cuello beso a beso bajando hasta a su abdomen. — como sabes.

Cavendish no evita resoplar una risita incrédula, aún se encontraba sobrecogido por la situación, y por las palabras de su compañero, fueran ciertas o no, le eran placenteras, las disfrutaba como cada caricia, como el calor de su boca en su pecho y la humedad de su lengua en su piel.

El aliento cálido de Dakota rebotaba en la clara piel de su amigo quien dejaba salir un suspiro. Subiendo y bajando, tocando por los lados, lamiendo sus pezones, mordiendo su cuello, besando sus mejillas, y susurrando…

—No tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de hacer esto…— comienza. — desde que te conozco.

Dakota trataba de moderar sus palabras, aún así, las dejaba salir como las iba sintiendo, quería hacerle saber lo mucho que lo deseaba, como quería tocarlo y que él lo tocara…

—Tantas ganas de besarte y tocarte… de probarte. — entona lascivamente mientras iba bajando por su abdomen otra vez. Balthazar suelta un gemido profundo y claro que no reparo en disimular.

—¿Acaso insinúas…? —deja salir Cavendish en un jadeo 

—No estoy insinuando nada.

Sus manos iban bajando por su cintura a sus caderas, ligeramente levantando la pretina del pantalón blanco que llevaba todavía sujeto por el botón. Dakota bajo su mano, para tocar por encima de la tela y en efecto; Cavendish tenía ya una erección, lo cual lo estaba excitando más, comenzó aumentar sus toques y movimientos

Balthazar no reprimió los sonidos que salían desde lo más profundo de su garganta, delatando toda la situación. cada uno de sus toques, hacían que su cuerpo se sintiera más cálido y su miembro más duro, sus toques eran delicados para provocar, o bruscos debido a su urgencia. Daba igual, quería más. Bajaba la mirada para encontrar a Vinnie entre sus piernas tocándolo, apoyando su cabeza en su rodilla y sus ojos viéndolo fijamente.

Solo podía anticipar lo que venía y deseándolo, mirando Dakota; reflejaban un enorme cariño aquellos ojos cafés, afecto y aprecio mesclados en la picardía y deseo sexual… aun si nada de esto se repetía, sabía que quería tenerlo cerca, como amigo, como compañero… como lo que fuera, quería el futuro a su lado… Oh, pero la forma en que lo tocaba, “a la mierda con el futuro” pensó, lo tenía ahí y ahora…y ahí y ahora quería cogérselo o bien que él se lo cogiera… fuera como fuera quería más de él y lo quería ahora.

—¿Te gusta esto no es así? — comenzó Vinnie sacando a Cavendish de sus pensamientos, aun así, no era tan terrible, por contrario —Cavendish, Cavendish…—continuaba en un tono lascivo y provocador. — Tan serio, tan comprometido con la misión… ¿Quién se lo imaginaria así con su compañero de trabajo? a punto de hacerlo gemir y venirse como nadie lo ha hecho antes. 

Balthazar quería contestarle algo, esa actitud suya era exasperante, pero comenzaba a parecerse más a lo que esperaba de él, y seria hipócrita de su parte decir que no la disfrutaba.

—¡Hablas demasiado! —Fue lo único que anoto a decir en un aliento grávido.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Te molesta? … Si tan solo hubiera algo mejor que hacer con mi boca que decirte lo sensual que te ves, — suelta coquetamente y remata. — sobre todo desde aquí.

Cavendish tiembla ligeréame y respira profundo tratando de concentrarse poco para hablarle, igual que él, de manera baja y grave, sensual… le costaba un poco, temía un poco sonar ridículo, temía que Dakota no lo disfrutara tanto como él, pero que él le insinuaba, la posición en la que se encontraban ...simplemente lo deseaba lo que todo indicaba. Pero tendría que armarse de valor y un tanto de juicio para poder formar palabras.

—hazlo de una maldita vez. — ordenó y su voz salió en un solo aliento apresurado, pero sorprendentemente bastante formal lo cual agrado mucho a ambos.

Dakota se propuso pronto a cumplir, deshace el botón del pantalón y baja lentamente el cierre, y por fin junto a su ropa interior dejo a su compañero prácticamente desnudo. lo sintió un tanto injusto por lo que rápidamente Dakota se quita la playera blanca que llevaba...para Cavendish era más injusto que lo dejara esperando.

Finalmente lo hace, se agacha nuevamente, siente por unos segundos la piel de entre sus muslos en la mejilla y coloca sus labios alrededor del glande, abriendo poco a poco, succionando alrededor sin realmente abrir demasiado la boca. Lentamente abre más y más, dejando entrar su pene un poco más profundo.

Cerrando sus labios alrededor de él, succionando y humedeciendo más el miembro de Cavendish quien echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un largo "ah" en un acto reflejo. La lengua de su compañero moviéndose alrededor mientras arqueaba la espalda. Succionaba variando la intensidad, y moviendo su lengua por donde le iba dejando, disfrutando de los sonidos que salían de su mejor amigo. No solo los que hacía con la voz, sino los de la unión de humedades entre las delgadas piernas de su compañero.

—oh Vinnie… — Deja salir en un aliento, apenas pudiendo procesar todo lo que pasaba. Apenas tenía espacio para pensamientos en la cabeza, ya que todo él era básicamente sensaciones.

—Sí, sigue… dime todo lo que quisieras que hiciera, dime cuanto te gusta esto. — Dakota responde rápidamente, zafándose de su compañero para en breve volver a rodearlo con su boca. Aumentando la velocidad e intensidad de sus movimientos

Balthazar no pudo evitar reaccionar nuevamente arqueando su cuerpo, empujando su pelvis ligeramente hacia su amigo. Trataba de concentrarse en una forma de verbalizar las sensaciones que lo invadían, eso parecía entusiasmar a Dakota… no podía estar más contento de que estuviera alrededor suyo en ese preciso momento. Exhala profundo

—Vin… estás obrando excelente. tu boca alrededor mío. Es sublime— espira profusamente. Mientras su compañero lanzando una risita todavía con la boca llena y acariciando sus muslos. —justo así… por favor continua.

Dakota continúo complaciéndolo, encantado y sumamente excitado por la forma en que le hablaba, con su respiración agitada y sus palabras rimbombantes; de nadie más podría esperarlo y le encantaba, audiblemente chupaba y saboreaba a su compañero. Disfrutando enormemente de saber lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Cavendish tensaba su cuerpo, un poco más cada vez, sintiendo como se formaba una presión en su parte baja, justo donde se encontraba su mejor amigo devorándolo… creciendo con cada movimiento.

—eres…formidable…— decía, su voz se sentía atorada en su garganta, saliendo en alientos batallosos y graves. 

Dakota adoraba sobre todo los sonidos y reacciones de su compañero, su cuerpo sudando, temblando ligeramente, acercándolo lo más que podía. Vinnie estaba justo en donde quería, causándole placer a su mejor amigo y el hombre de quien estaba enamorado. La sola idea le causaba placer a él también, y hacía que las ansias de liberación también aumentaran en su propia erección. Mientras que con una mano acariciaba toda la zona de alrededor, tocando el interior de sus muslos y masajeando sus testículos, la otra bajaba por completo para entrar a sus propios pantalones para ayudarse un poco.

Balthazar se sentía cada vez más y más cerca del orgasmo, seguía alentando y nombrando a su compañero, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, tratando de no ser brusco. Mirándolo todavía alrededor suyo, bajando su mano y acariciándolo con la otra, estaba acercandose mas a venirse, su respiración se volvió más errática.

—Creo que me voy a venir. — dijo Balthazar, con la voz agitada… su compañero se encogió de hombros y dirigiéndole una mirada.

No paso mucho, su pene se estremece un par de veces hasta que, por fin, su vista se nubla ligeramente y lo próximo que siente es a Dakota separándose y respirando profunda y debidamente. Cuando por fin su respiración se estabiliza un poco decide volver a acariciar su rostro y cabello con ambas manos indicándole que se levantara, guiándolo a su rostro otra vez. Y lo beso, por un par de minutos, un tanto frenéticos, algo torpes y descarados. Hasta que por fin Vinnie se detuvo.

—Lo ves, te dije que sabias bien. — comenta pícaramente mirándolo a los ojos luego a su parte media rápidamente volviendo a sus ojos.

Ambos rieron, genuinamente, un poco abochornados al procesar mejor un poco de la situación. Dakota saca la mano de sus pantalones y se separa de su compañero dejándolo acomodarse y respirar. Sentados uno al lado del otro

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. — comenta Cavendish

—Bueno, ahora no puedes decir que fue un mal día. ¿oh sí?

—Nop, para nada. — contestó con una sonrisa

—¿Ya estás bien? — pregunta Dakota apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él

—Sí gracias… ¿Qué hay de ti? Creo que tu aún tienes algunos asuntos pendientes…— Contesta Balthazar. Bajando la mirada al igual que su mano, agarrando el aún erecto miembro de su compañero.

Vinnie solo asintió y procedió a deshacerse de sus pantalones tan pronto como pudo, quedando los dos por fin al mismo nivel. Cavendish procedió a sujetar el pene de su compañero subiendo y bajando su mano a una velocidad constante mientras se acercaba a el y besaba su cuello y labios. Dejando pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que su compañero temblara y sonriera complacido.

—Balthazar…—soltó Vinnie en un suspiro recorrido por una corriente de placer ocasionada por cada caricia y estiramiento que le hacia su amigo.

—Shhh Shhh. No digas nada. — le susurra al oído mientas aumenta la velocidad de la mano o bien disminuyéndola lo cual hacia que su compañero soltara un pequeño quejido…

Sus labios se volvieron a unir, besándose profundamente, abriendo sus bocas a un punto de sentir ligeros calambres en la mandíbula, dejando que sus lenguas se tocaran y recorrieran, sonando pequeños chasquidos al unirse y separarse, ahogando murmullos largos y gemidos leves y profundos.

Dakota no paraba de saborear en su cabeza la imagen de ambos, besándose desnudos mientras su mejor amigo lo masturbaba suave pero constantemente, no se apartaba, no racionalizaba nada solo disfrutaba del momento, que otra razón se necesitaba para hacer algo después de todo. No tardo en venirse en su mano dejando que la sensación lo envolviera por completo y al recobrarse sintiendo su mano separándose y abriendo sus ojos para ver como su amigo se sacudía y se llevaba el pulgar a la boca…

—Tu tampoco sabes mal. — Señala Cavendish. Dakota es recorrido por una ligera corriente de placer mientras su compañero le sonríe y se levanta.

Sin decir nada entra al baño a lavarse las manos, mientras su compañero se queda aún sentado en la cama, viendo lo deshecha que quedo y sus ropas esparcidas por la zona.

—¡Cielos! Ya es bastante tarde y mañana hay que salir temprano— Exclama Balthazar recogiendo su ropa del suelo, aún desnudo y hurgando en la cómoda estaba cercana — Deberíamos irnos a dormir.

Vinnie solo lo ve, vistiéndose apresuradamente, un par de trusas limpias un pijama simple de color verde pálido mientras de la misma cómoda saca unos boxers limpios que le pertenecían a él, Cavendish se los lanza y comienza a ponérselos. Ya se habían memorizado con los años lo que usaban para dormir. Se levanta de la cama y toma la playera blanca y se la pone también.

¿Hubiera sido mucho pedir que se quedaran desnudos y durmieran juntos?… tal vez sí, pero tan pronto que Baltazar se vistió abrazo un tanto por nervios a su compañero… quien le devolvía una dulce mirada y lo besa parándose en sus puntas nuevamente.

—Sabes, hoy es mi turno de usar la cama… pero si quieres podemos compartir. — Comenta Cavendish separando el beso.

—De hecho, es mi turno, pero si podemos compartir.

Su amigo más alto resopla una risita rodando los ojos y empujándolo juguetonamente, Dakota se dirige a la cama para acomodarla un poco mientras Baltazar apaga la luz, dejando por fin el apartamento a oscuras, colándose apenas algo de la luz de la ciudad por la ventana y haciéndole compañía a su amigo en la cama, les costó unos minutos conciliar el sueño y encontrar una posición cómoda, pero por fin se quedaron dormidos a gusto, con el placer de las memorias pasadas archivándose en sus mentes y con el calor de sus cuerpos siendo compartido. Juntos los dos mientras la noche iba oscureciendo y luego lentamente aclarando. Amanecieron con las sábanas enredadas, sus brazos y piernas entrelazadas ligeramente acalambradas… Respirando lenta y agradablemente el uno contra el otro. Se levantaron sin hacer mas escandalo que el del despertador.


End file.
